The School Play
by Alexandria Malfoy
Summary: Hogwarts' resident Muggle Studies teacher decides to have her sixth and seventh year students produce one of Shakespeare's greatest plays, Romeo and Juliet. Oh, the events that ensue when Draco becomes jealous. DG


**A/N:** Just something I wrote after watching way too much Nickelodeon (I'm a cartoon junkie). It's my longest one-shot to date, at over 4,700 words, but it's not epic. I know that many authors have already done something like this (having the gang do a Shakespearean play and all that), but I thought I'd play around with the format a bit. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to Lady Laurelin for her awesome beta work!

**Disclaimer:** Ginny's monologue comes from _Hamlet_ and, as always, I am not JK Rowling, therefore, I unfortunately, do not own any of her fabulous characters.

The School Play

On a rather ordinary day in the middle of January, the students of Hogwarts (more specifically those who were part of the Muggle Studies course) were rather abuzz with the news of their latest assignment.

The girls were already bickering over who would play what. The guys were either off in some corner praying to whatever benevolent being that ran wizarding England that they wouldn't have to suffer through this most recent development, or making attempts to wow their instructor, Professor Clarke, with their stellar (and less-than-stellar) talents.

It was the type of assignment that could only put sixteen and seventeen year old boys in tights without making them look effeminate and make even the best of girlfriends resort to using forms of fighting normally not associated with the wizarding world.

Yes, it was dreaded Shakespearean play.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now students, I'm sure you're all absolutely thrilled at the idea of getting to produce one of Shakespeare's greatest plays here at Hogwarts, but not all of you can play the leads. Of course there will be a lucky handful that gets to act out on stage, but for those of you that don't make it past the audition process, there is always the technical aspect of the theatre."

The last part of Professor Clarke's statement created a groan from a vast majority of the class, most of which was, surprisingly, rather excited about the prospect of doing something other than magic at Hogwarts.

After all, it wasn't every day that one was able to perform in Romeo and Juliet.

"Speaking of auditions, I will be holding them this Friday for this class _only_. Seeing as you are a class full of sixth and seventh year students, I thought you all to be mature enough to handle such a play as Romeo and Juliet. My other classes will be performing more contemporary one-act pieces. I expect each and every one of you to audition with any monologue of your choosing.

After the audition process is over, I will post the list this Sunday, as well as the time I will be interviewing those interested in any backstage work. Practice for the play will be held here in class, until mid-February when we will move over to the stage that is in the process of being constructed for us. Now, are there any questions?"

Immediately, Hogwarts' foremost prima donna, Lavender Brown, shot her hand into the air, her left leg shaking violently underneath her desk.

Seeing this, and knowing full well what Lavender was most likely thinking, Professor Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed before calling on the anxious girl.

"Yes, Miss Brown?"

Lavender smiled before continuing, "Will the seventh year students have top priority for the leads before the sixth year students?"

"No, Miss Brown. If there is a sixth year student that has a better audition than a seventh year student, then I will choose the better student for a lead."

Lavender's mega-watt smile faded into a frown as she replied with an, "Oh, ok."

"Is that all?" Professor Clarke asked expectantly.

Seeing that none of her other students had any more questions, Professor Clarke flashed a brief smile before speaking again.

"Seeing as the rest of you don't have any other questions, you are all dismissed for today. Remember, Friday is when I shall be holding auditions during this class. So be prepared. That is all."

At that, the students exited the classroom, amidst a great deal of whispering over their latest assignment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, Ginny, I take it that you're not going to try out?" Luna asked as she sidled up beside her best friend.

"No, I am, I just don't think that I'll get the lead or anything. I say let it go to the girls that are dying to get it. Like Lavender or Parkinson. What about you?"

"Oh, I don't know," Luna replied, fiddling with the wand in her hair. "I suppose it would be nice to act, but working backstage sounds rather interesting as well."

"That's true, but you have all that added pressure of making sure that everything runs smoothly. If you screw up backstage, then the entire production could be ruined," Colin added in, walking beside Luna.

"Which is one of the main reasons why I am trying out," Ginny stated with a smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok. We've only been out of class for, what, ten minutes and already bets are being placed as to who will get the part of Romeo," Blaise said with but an ounce of humour. "Draco's in the lead, with Potter coming in a close second."

"Lovely," the previously mentioned boy stated with a groan.

"Oh, come now, Draco, darling. I hear there's a kissing scene in this play and I want to play Juliet; maybe you'll get lucky and land the role. We should start practicing now," Pansy replied with enthusiasm.

"Pansy, please, I'd like to keep my lunch in my stomach for once while in your presence," Draco said, disgust written across his face.

"Besides, our lovely Draco has the hots for one Ginny Weasley," Blaise added with a grin.

"I do not! She's a Weasley, with disgusting red hair and freckles, and her family and mine have been at odds for centuries!"

Pansy chuckled at this. "How I would love to believe that, Draco, but your eyes they do not lie."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked, glaring at the smirking Slytherin girl.

"What Pansy is trying to say, Oblivious One, is that your eyes are glued to Miss Weasley anytime she's within a five metre radius of you."

"I sometimes wonder why I still associate myself with the likes of you two."

"You've been saying that since we were ten, Draco. It's not as stinging as it once was," Pansy replied with a raised eyebrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Umm, yes; thank you, Lavender, for that lovely performance. Can you please send in the next student?" Professor Clarke asked with a sigh.

"Thank you, Professor!" Lavender replied as she walked out the door, much to Professor Clarke's delight.

"Good Lord, I need a drink," Professor Clarke mumbled, rubbing her temples in hopes of getting rid of an on-coming migraine.

She was beginning to lose faith in her students. She really was. Professor Amelia Clarke was always one to look on the bright side of things, even in the gloomiest of situations, but even she didn't know what she was going to do this time. She had yet to cast her female lead and the audition process was drawing to a close.

Pansy Parkinson's audition actually wasn't half bad, in comparison to others; more specifically Lavender Brown's (which turned out to be probably the worst audition Professor Clarke had ever seen, and that's saying something). But as much as she hated to admit it, Professor Clarke was losing hope.

The professor perked up when she saw the next person walk into the room; Ginny Weasley.

"Hello, Professor," Ginny said with a shy smile.

"Hello, Miss Weasley. Good to see you come out to the audition. Now tell me, what piece will you be performing for me today?"

"I will be reciting from another one of Shakespeare's plays, Hamlet, reading as the Player Queen."

"Proceed," Professor Clarke replied with a wave of her hand.

"_So many journeys may the sun and moon_

_Make us again count o'er ere love be done!_

_But woe is me! You are so sick of late, _

_So far from cheer and from [your former state,_

_That I distrust you. Yet, though I distrust, _

_Discomfort you, my Lord, it nothing must._

_[For women fear too much, even as they love,_

_And women's fear and love hold quantity, _

_In neither aught, not in extremity._

_Now what my [love is, proof hath made you know, _

_And, as my love is sized, my fear is so:_

_[Where love is great, the littlest doubts are fear;_

_Where little fears grow great, great love grows there._"

"Thank you, Ginny. That was quite lovely. When you leave, can you please send in the next student?"

"Oh, I was the last student, Professor," Ginny said with another smile.

"Well then, I suppose you'll find out how you did come Sunday," Professor Clarke replied with a smile of her own.

As Ginny left, the professor's smile turned into a grin as she thought about Ginny's audition. She really didn't expect much out of the girl; Ginny rarely had any interest in the class and she would not speak unless called upon. She seemed rather shy, quiet, reserved. But her performance was something else. Within that short monologue from a bit character, she displayed a rather impressive range of emotion; far better than anything Professor Clarke was witnessing that day.

Professor Clarke kept on grinning as she left the room, realising that she might just have a female lead after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ginny! Wake up! Professor Clarke has posted the audition results!" Hermione yelled, shaking a very groggy Ginny into semi-consciousness.

"What? Oh, that. I'll just see it when I go down to breakfast," Ginny replied in a raspy tone, pulling the blankets over her head.

"Ginny, you don't understand; you got the lead!" Hermione practically shrieked.

"What!" Ginny screamed, sitting straight up in bed. "What do you mean I 'got the lead'?"

"Exactly what it means; you're going to be playing Juliet."

"What part are you playing?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"I didn't get a part in the play."

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"No need to apologize. I wasn't really into the idea of acting in the play to begin with; I plan on interviewing to become the stage manager."

"You know, that sounds like the type of anal retentive job that you would be interested in, Hermione," Ginny stated dryly.

Ginny barely dodged the pillow Hermione threw at her before getting out of bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh look, Pansy, Draco's about to go into a snit again," Blaise cooed excitedly.

"I am not!" Draco yelled indignantly.

"Ever since you found out that Nott got Romeo and Weaselette got Juliet, you've been intensely glaring at Nott for the past fifteen minutes," Pansy stated in a rather bored tone.

"Jealous, Malfoy?" Nott asked as he ate his breakfast.

"Me? Jealous of you, Nott? What kind of a question is that? What would I be jealous of you for?"

"It is common knowledge amongst the Slytherins that you fancy the Juliet to my Romeo."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Because, Malfoy, even the first years are noticing, and they're oblivious to everything," Nott replied with a smirk.

Draco scowled at Nott's statement as Blaise and Pansy laughed at his expense.

"Will you two shut up?" Draco growled.

"Oh, but Draco, it's so much fun seeing you upset," Pansy said, pouting.

"Again, I sometimes wonder why," Draco said, sighing as he did so.

"And again, Draco, dearest, it's losing its effect," Blaise stated in a manner that lead one to believe that he was highly disappointed in his best friend.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The weeks dragged by as the first few rehearsals took place inside Professor Clarke's classroom. The completion of the stage had yet to come about and many members of the cast were beginning to complain about the lack of a proper stage. The crew (headed by none other than Hermione as Stage Manager) began to complain as well; citing that it would be difficult to learn such things as lighting and prepare to-scale props in time for the play's premier sometime in mid-March.

It was already February sixteenth.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright everyone, take a five minute break and upon returning, set up for the next scene," Professor Clarke called out from the audience.

The stage was finally built, much to the happiness of all parties involved in the production of the play, and the professor was currently holding her first dress rehearsal with the cast and crew.

"Nice job out there, Weasley," Draco said as Ginny passed by him.

"Umm…thanks, Malfoy," Ginny replied with a raised eyebrow before walking away.

"I saw that."

Draco turned to see Hermione standing further into the wing, clipboard in hand, smirk placed firmly across her face.

"What are you talking about, Granger?"

Hermione took a step forward before speaking. "You think I haven't noticed, Malfoy, but I have. You have a thing for Ginny, don't you?"

"What? No. That's impossible."

"Malfoy, I know that you may not care for the fact that you're on the stage crew, rather than playing Romeo opposite Ginny, but I've seen the looks you give her as she performs as well as the ones you give Nott whenever he's near Ginny."

"You're right that I'm not exactly pleased with not getting a role in the play, but I do not like the Weaselette."

"You keep telling yourself that, Malfoy, and maybe one day you might just convince yourself that it's true," Hermione replied before walking away.

Not five minutes later, Hermione's voice was heard again, only this time it was heard in a rather unpleasant tone and directed at Blaise Zabini.

"For the last time, Zabini, stop trying to upstage Nott! You're not Romeo!"

Dejected, Blaise walked over to Draco in hopes of finding some form of entertainment at his friend's expense.

"She called you out again, didn't she, Zabini?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Yeah, she did," Blaise replied with a sigh at Draco's side.

"Why don't you just take the hint and realise that maybe you weren't cut out to take on a part such as Romeo?"

"Because I know that I'm better than, Nott; that's why," Blaise responded with an air of superiority.

"You sound like a five year old, you know that?"

"I can't help it if I must make it known that I'm a better performer than Nott. It's not my fault that Professor Clarke didn't immediately notice my star potential."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The practices dragged on as the show's premiere night came closer.

Nerves were finally starting to settle in as the cast and crew realised how close the premiere was. Soon enough, cues were being missed and lines were being flubbed left and right. All the students had though this would be something easy to get through, but it became apparent that none of them had accounted for the fact that the entire school (students and staff), plus their parents would be coming to Hogwarts to watch the performance. And while it was one thing to mess up in front of a parent (who would probably never notice and say that you were the best one up there, even if you got a supporting role), to mess up in front of your peers was another thing altogether.

But even though the entire production was nervous as all hell about their performance, they were confident that they would be able to pull it off without any (noticeable) problems.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright people! Finish up those last touch-ups and checks! We start this production in thirty minutes and I want to go off without a single hitch!" Hermione yelled backstage.

It was (finally) the day of the show's premiere and cast and crew alike were running frantically to various places backstage in order to prepare themselves for the show.

Well, all except for a small group of students, one of them being Ginny Weasley, who had took it upon herself to prepare as early as possible so she could rest before her performance. It was a smart move, she assessed, as she saw everyone else rushing to put on their costumes, do their hair, makeup, et cetera. She smiled as she leaned further back in her chair, closing her eyes before Hermione decided to wake her.

"Hey Ginny," a voice said next to Ginny.

_Damn. And I thought I was going to be able to get away with this too. But wait, that's not Hermione's voice,_ Ginny thought with a slight frown, eyes still closed.

Ginny opened one eye before opening both to see that it was Draco Malfoy who had said her name.

"Hello…Draco," Ginny replied, testing out his first name on her tongue.

Draco sat down in the chair next to Ginny before continuing. "How are you?"

"I'm fine?" Ginny hadn't meant that to come out as a question, but it was rather hard not to considering the fact that Draco Malfoy was being civil to her AND calling her by her first name.

Draco apparently didn't notice for he continued. "That's good."

For the next two minutes or so, the pair was, neither knowing what to say. Ginny didn't know what to say because she was still in shock. Draco had no clue what to say because, contrary to popular belief, he was genuinely nervous when he was around Ginny Weasley.

"Umm…Draco, I hate to be rude, but if you have nothing of importance to say, then can you please at least let me rest before I perform?" _There. That's getting him away from me without seeming like a complete snob, _Ginny thought with a small smile.

"I understand. You're probably really nervous. I never should have even come over here to begin with," he replied, getting up from his chair.

"Wait," Ginny said rather forcefully, grabbing his wrist.

Draco whipped his head around with a, "What?"

"I'm sorry if I made you leave. Please, tell me what you wanted to tell me. I can tell there's something you've been wanting to say to me," Ginny said with a smirk.

"I just wanted to tell you to break a leg and ask you something, but now I'm not so sure if I even want to ask you it now."

"No, go ahead and ask away."

"Well, erm, I was wondering if you would like to go to the end of the year dance with me. And if you don't want to, I completely understand. I mean it's not like I've been exactly civil to you these past six years, in fact you might consider me to be a right bastard after all that I've done to your brother--" But Draco was cut off before he even had a chance to finish his rambling. He was cut off by a pair of lips making contact with his. More specifically Ginny Weasley's lips making contact with his.

She broke the contact, smiling as she did so. "Thanks for wishing me good luck and yes, I will go to the dance with you."

"Really?" Draco asked with both eyebrows raised.

"Sure, why not? It seems like you actually have an interest in me and you could be a pretty fun date. Besides, no one else has asked me," Ginny stated with a shoulder shrug.

"Oh, Malfoy, there you are," Hermione said as she came upon the couple. "You're just the guy I was looking for," she continued, taking Draco by the arm and pulling him away as he and Ginny said good-bye.

Hermione pulled Draco into one of the wings, where her podium was.

She started organizing papers, pulling out her copy of the script, placing her clipboard on a shelf within the podium.

"You screw up the progress of this play and I'll make sure that you'll regret ever being a guy. And about time you asked Ginny out," Hermione told Draco with the air of someone discussing the weather.

"Good God, woman, how the hell did you find out?" Draco asked, thoroughly shocked and ignoring her warning.

"Malfoy, you forget; I'm the stage manager, I have my ways."

"That has got to be the creepiest thing you have ever said to me, Granger," Draco replied before walking away from Hermione.

Draco wove his way through the backstage melee, searching Ginny out in the crowd. When he found her, she was standing next to Nott, going over a couple of lines before the show, which was now fifteen minutes away.

"Hi Draco," Ginny said with a smile as she spotted Draco.

"Draco? Since when have you and he been on a first name basis?" Theodore asked Ginny.

"Since he asked me to the end of the year dance," Ginny replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, Draco, I hope you won't mind when I kiss your date during our performance tonight."

"Nope, go right ahead," Draco told Nott with a smile.

"Don't be jealous; I was the one that said yes to you, remember?" Ginny said to Draco before walking away.

"She might be saying that now, but when we reach the balcony scene and that kiss, she's going to forget all about you, Malfoy," Theodore stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Piss off, Nott. Why would Weasley choose you over Draco?" Blaise replied at Draco's side.

Theodore glared at the newly apparent Blaise before stalking off somewhere.

"Thanks for that, Blaise."

"Anytime. But, Draco, you really should be wary. You finally got Weasley and Nott might very well take her from you," Blaise spoke with caution.

"Like that nancy-boy pillock can take Ginny from someone like me. Besides, I've seen the kiss, Blaise; it's nothing but a stage kiss."

"Yeah, but that was for the rehearsals. They're actually kissing tonight."

"Well, that's just bloody brilliant, that is."

"I'd tell you that we can do something about it, but there really is nothing we can do about it."

"Oh, yes, there is. Blaise, you still want to play Romeo, right?" Draco asked his best friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I do. Clarke must have had a temporary lapse in sanity when she picked Nott."

"Great. Now you might not be up for this, but I'm going to need your help in trying to get Nott out of the show."

"I'm listening."

"If we can get Nott out of the show and convince Clarke to replace him with you, then I have nothing to worry about once we get to the balcony scene because I know that Ginny doesn't like you."

"Are you saying that I'm a bad kisser?" Blaise asked, slightly hurt.

"That's beside the point, Blaise. Will you help me or not?"

"Yes, but only because I want to see what you have in mind for Nott."

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise's response. "Thanks, Blaise. I owe you one."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The first hour or so of the play went off without a hitch. Well, almost.

Blaise and Draco had temporarily blinded and disoriented Nott with the spotlight about fifteen minutes in, with Blaise quick to step in and say that he would be "happy to replace Theodore". Draco backed him up in front of Professor Clarke by telling her that "he knows all of Romeo's lines and he is the same size as Nott".

Hermione, of course, saw right through this and proceeded to get Theodore back to normal before Professor Clarke said yes to Blaise (and, subsequently, Draco).

The balcony scene was quickly approaching and Draco and Blaise were quickly running out of ideas.

The two were gathered in one of the wings, brainstorming on what they should do. Suddenly, they heard a voice that sounded very much like Granger's, not too far from where they were.

Draco poked his head out to see Granger handing Crabbe and Goyle a two-part horse costume.

"Hey Blaise, I think I have one more idea."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, Crabbe, Goyle, you're up on stage," Hermione told the two boys in the horse costume.

Theodore came over to grab the costume-clad pair, wishing that Professor Clarke took the risk of using an actual horse, rather than have a pair of students dress up as one.

As he led the "horse" onto the stage, Hermione allowed herself a smile. She was thankful that after the first little mishap involving Draco and Blaise that the pair hadn't tried to do anything else to prevent the balcony scene. Though she found what they were doing to be extremely ridiculous, she did find it funny (and rather ironic) that Draco was going through all of this just to prevent a member of his own House from taking Ginny away from him.

Maybe Malfoy wasn't such a bad kid after all.

"Crabbe, can you believe it? Ten Galleons for that shoddy horse costume! I wonder why Malfoy and Zabini wanted it so badly?" Greg Goyle asked his burly partner-in-crime.

Hermione, who was not too far away from the pair of goons, paled as she realised who was _really_ in that horse costume. She just hoped that Malfoy and Zabini wouldn't try anything stupid on stage. But she thought that even that might be asking for too much.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Romeo, oh Romeo. Where for art thou, Romeo?"

_Wack!_

"I'm right here," Theodore replied, wincing as he did so after being punched by his "horse".

Said "horse" rammed into Theodore after he spoke, causing Theodore to emit a groan of pain as he was hit again.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Theodore hissed after being hit for a third time.

By the time he was hit for a fourth time, Theodore decided that he had had enough of this abuse and began fighting back, leaving Ginny to wonder where he was.

Draco, not wanting to suffer any of Nott's blows while inside the suit, started to shove the other boy in different directions, finally knocking him rather hard into the set piece that was the balcony.

Theodore looked up as he saw the balcony set piece sway and eventually start to fall apart. Before the entire thing collapsed, though, Theodore landed to the ground with a thump as Ginny landed on top of him. Apparently the force of the three boys knocking into the balcony caused her to fall over the edge and right onto Theodore.

Hermione, upon seeing this fiasco, announced to the audience that there would be a short intermission before she gave the signal to close the curtain.

"The show must go on," the old saying went, and Hermione had taken that to heart. There was no way that she was going to let two idiots like Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini ruin this show.

She had a plan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Theodore and Ginny were led off by Madame Pomfrey on a stretcher each.

Draco and Blaise stood off to the side, watching the two float by.

"Ginny, I'm really sor--" Draco began before he was cut off by Ginny's hand.

"You are really, and I mean, _really_ lucky that you're cute," she said as she was led away.

"Oh well, looks like we're going to have to shut down the production," Blaise said to no one in particular.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Hermione replied as she wrapped her arms around Draco and Blaise, smirk firmly in place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And now I climb-eth this ladder to see-eth my Juliet," Draco announced to the audience in his Romeo garb.

He made it to the top with no trouble and patiently waited for his Juliet to walk onto the balcony so he could get the kiss over and done with.

He hoped it was Pansy as he saw a dark haired girl enter the balcony, her head lowered.

"Romeo, oh Romeo. Where for art thou, Romeo?"

_Oh crap. That's not Pansy,_ Draco thought as he recognized a _very_ familiar voice.

He chanced a look up into his Juliet's eyes and was immediately disgusted at the sight of Blaise Zabini dressed in Ginny's costume, speaking in a voice that had to be at least one or two octaves higher than normal.

Blaise noticed upon stepping out onto the balcony that Draco was Romeo and regretted ever joining his so-called friend in his ridiculous scheme as he leaned in for the kiss.

Hermione allowed herself her second smile of that day as she watched the two boys awkwardly kiss.

She felt it served them right after they messed around like that. They seriously injured two of their fellow students and knocked down the entire set.

She just hoped that it taught them to never mess with her again.

Because nobody messes with Hermione Jane Granger. Nobody.

**A/N:** Just a couple things: I realise that Draco is probably a bit (if not a lot) OOC, but this plot bunny was nagging me after watching Ned's Declassified with my cousin, so apologies to all who do not like it.


End file.
